1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to wireless monitoring, and more particularly to a monitoring system that is, at least in part, integrated with a cordless telephone system.
2. Background of the Invention
With a perceived need for increased security and surveillance, many homeowners have installed alarm systems, including some with passive infrared motion sensors. Examples of known alarm/monitoring systems include the following.
(1) “CyberEye” is a device that senses motion and takes a still picture. The picture is then viewed by connecting the device to an external TV monitor or VCR. This system supports a black and white picture only and uses infrared illumination. More information about this product can be found at http://nservices.com/cybereye.htm.
(2) “VisionTech VT12WP” is a system that employs a 2.4 GHz high power wireless video camera that requires line of sight between the camera and receiver. This system is particularly suited to commercial applications and, in comparison to systems with similar functionality, is very costly. More information about this product can be found at http://www.visiontechintl.com/pdf/vt12wp.pdf.
(3) “TBO-Tech ST-103W” is a system that uses a passive motion detector that is wired to a separate 2.4 GHz wireless camera and receiver. The receiver also must be connected to an external TV or VCR to view images. More information about this product can found be at http://www.hiddenpinholecameras.com/motion-detector.htm.
Other known monitoring systems are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,476,858, “Video Monitoring and Security System,” and U.S. Pat. No. 6,433,683, “Multipurpose Wireless Video Alarm Device and System.”
Despite the availability of a wide variety of monitoring systems as exemplified by the products and systems mentioned above, there is still a need for improvements in this field of technology.